Fear 4: Perseus Mandate 2
by Big Boss Pugh
Summary: During the horror journey of Patton Fettel & Point Man, two usual characters joined together to fight against a dangerous threat. Will they be successful?


**Perseus Mandate 2**

**_(Hello, this is a Big Boss product story line for the developers & publishers of the F.E.A.R. platform. A few note-worthy characters are introduced and ready to get back into bringing you fear once more. Enjoy!)_**

_**"My name is Michael Becket. I was a member of Delta Force Squad. We had one simple task: Go in and find Genevieve Aristide. Our mission went well until all hell broke loose. There was an explosion; something went down at the facility called Origin. Soon, I found myself being stalked by this person called Alma. She killed members of my team; she was obsessed with me. Then, she took advantage of me. In the end, she conceived a child by force. Long after she left, Armacham was about to transfer me to a place away from the nightmare I endured. They had hope to find Alma using me. Instead, I came across two men who happen to be the sons of Alma. I was killed by this manic called Paxton Fettel. Even after I died, I realized I was not in heaven. My time is far from over." **Sergeant Michael Becket_

**"I can't let my life's work end like this. They all left me no choice. They tried to have me killed; they dare silence my work. No, this will not ne the end for me. I will not let it end like this. I will show them." **_Former President Genevieve Aristide_

_Interval 01_

The room is silent. They have him chained down; there is no way out for him. He can't escape until they acquire the information from him. A gun is placed by his head. At any time, the trigger can be squeezed with ease. The men of Armacham security are not making this easy for Captain David Raynes. But, he holds his head high. David is not about to let a few hired goons frighten him into giving up the intel.

One guard asks, "Why don't we try this again? Where is he?"

David holds his tongue. Elsewhere, Michael Becket can hear the demands. The words _"Tell us!"_ ring loudly down the hallway. Although he is now a specter, Michael Becket feels angry at what has become of him. No peaceful death; no restful end. He lingers on in the living world unable to pass over until it is time. He walks down the hall and causes a few pipes to hiss steam out. However, he is not alone. The new Lieutenant moves silently through the area. He arrives at the door ready to kick it in; he can hear them. _"This is your last chance to talk before we end you."_ With no time to wait or pause, he kicks in the door and moves with fast reflexes. The men quickly try to react to the sudden surprise from behind; however, it helps them none. The movement of the lieutenant surprises all three men as he kicks one man in the side and stabs the other. The last gun tries to gun him down only to have his neck broken. David looks up to see his silent partner of F.E.A.R. is saving his ass. Before he can untie him, the last guard gets up and threats to shoot him. The lieutenant stops in his tracks.

The last ATC guard shouts, "Don't move! If you even try anything, I'll kill you!"

Just as the security guard tries to reach for his radio, he hears an eerie, screeching sound in his ears. The noise is annoying and hurtful. Before he can pull the trigger, the silent lieutenant uses his psionic power to speed up. He reaches for the knife from David's harness and whirls around to cut the man by his neck. Upon ending his left, the silent lieutenant meets with Sergeant Michael Becket. The sergeant and lieutenant don't know each other; they never seen each other before. The only thing that is certain is they can see each other. This will be their story. They will uncover more fear from Armacham Technology Corporation.

David frees himself from the chair and says, "I am glad to see you here. There are still plenty of bad guys around, so we can compare notes later. We need to split up and find a way out of here. I'll check out the eastern wing. You take the west wing. Radio me as soon as you find something."

After Capt. Raynes rushes out the door, the silent lieutenant adjusts his gun.

Michael Becket annoyingly replies, "I don't care who you are. Just stay the hell out of my way."

With the two heading down the same hallway, there are several challenges for the silent lieutenant and Michael Becket to recall. The hallway is dark; it is too dark.

Sgt. Becket says, "If you are going to move through this area, turn on your damn light to see."

Upon doing so, the silent lieutenant sees a few places he must move pass or jump over. Once he clears the area, he encounters a few ATC troops guarding the area. It didn't take him long to get their attention and have bullets flying at him. With the ATC troops down, he continues to move through the massive building. It was impossible to tell which way to go. At the next area, they come to an open room. There are four ATC guards here too; it is time to use his ability once more. He speeds up and guns down the ATC guards with ease.

As much as Michael Becket wants to remain out of the fight, he helps his silent stranger by using the psychic powers. Sgt. Becket sees him pinned down by gun fire from a few more ATC troops that arrive to the scene. With just a snap of his fingers, the powers from Sgt. Becket cause the area unrest.

The papers from around the floor fly into the air. It causes the soldiers to question everything they see happening. In the midst of the confusion, the silent lieutenant uses the confusion to take them down.

Sgt. Becket says, "You are pretty good at this. You remind me of myself only more alive than dead."

The pair goes into the next area. They realize how strange it becomes. As they move through the next area, they find disturbing scenes.

Sgt. Becket complains, "Well this is unusual, but it should not surprise me. I have seen something like this before."

At the base of their feet, a blood puddle stains the floor. The trail of blood leads to a person laying on the floor just a few feet away from them. Before they get any closer, the dead body is dragged down the hallway from them. The lights flicker slowly as they advance. They come to the corner and see that the blood trail ends. The body is gone; something is wrong here. The lights stop flickering and everything returns to normal.

They keep going forward until Capt. David radios the silent lieutenant.

He says, "Hey, I hope you are still kicking. I got us some transportation on in the east wing, but it is crawling with ATC personal. Hurry up and get over here. I can use your help at taking them down."

With his goal on the other side of the building, the lieutenant will travel through more unknown areas and encounter more than just ATC guards ready to kill him. He enters an small open area with stairs leading up to the second floor. There are six ATC guards in the area. He wastes no time eliminating them to move forward. As he and Sgt. Becket pass into the next area, an _"Unknown Origin" _presence passes through the hallway. The same person from before stands at the end of the hallway. They both advance forward; the lights go out and come back on. The body has disappeared from their sight. Once they reach the end, the silent lieutenant looks back to see someone walk off to a small corner. He investigates the small corner only to find a broom and set of card-board boxes laying around. Upon turning around, the mysterious dead ATC person has his head removed from his body. After the body falls, an eerie cloaked person walks in the opposite direction. Has the grim reaper finally come to claim any lost souls lurking around?

Sgt. Becket says, "That was an unusual sight."

With their journey to the other side of the building half way complete, the encounter an interesting sight before them. They come to a cat-walk above their head. An ATC officer shouts at other officer.

He says, "You men are a disgrace! When this is over, you will all hang for this!"

As the officer rallies the others towards the parking area to finish off the unknown attacker, the silent lieutenant sees two different opportunities to help himself or makes things easier. Sgt. Becket looks on with eagerness and wonders what will happen next.

(Option 1: Disable the lights and allow the ATC men to leave.)

(Option 2: Shoot the ATC men.)

Despite his choice, it all ends with him heading towards the parking lot. Once he arrives, he finds Capt. Raynes pinned down by gun fire. With steady hands, the silent lieutenant rolls into cover beside him and gets a situation update.

Capt. Raynes says, "These guys don't let up. I see our way out of here in a ATC armored truck. Once we deal with these men, we can go."

It didn't take them too long to gun down any resistance. Once the last of the enemy dies, both Capt. Raynes and the silent lieutenant climb inside the armored truck. They take their drive down the road. The last radio transmits Capt. Raynes recalls came from an old associate whom they didn't believe was alive.

**"This is Jin Sun-Kwon. I am one of the last F.E.A.R. operatives and technical officer. I just lost contact with commissioner Rodney Betters. If there are any survivors left, please find me at these coordinates."**

The last active member is alive and hidden. How long has it been since they haven't heard from another F.E.A.R. operative? The clock is always ticking, and ATC soldiers are on their trail. With nothing else to go on, the two and Michael Becket journey to the city and prepare to face new nightmares.


End file.
